sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Automatic Soldiers
The Automatic Soldiers are an ancient race of automatons created by a civilization of moles many centuries ago. They are controlled by a hive mind known as the High Sentience. History Many centuries ago, a civilization of moles hired hundreds of miners to dig underground for gems, gold, and other precious minerals for years. It was dangerous work, but the moles valued their shinies more than anything. When the casualties grew too plentiful, a brilliant inventor named Chav was hired to create a more efficient way of mining their valuables. Creating the miners was easy, but getting them to actually mine was the hard part. After many failed attempts, Chav created the High Sentience: an A.I. connected to the minds of every Automatic Soldier there was. At first, the HS was obedient and followed orders without question. Overtime, however, HS learned and began thinking for itself. It formed an opinion that Mobians were weak if they couldn't even do their own work and had to rely on him and his Soldiers to mine. He and his soldiers were stronger and smarter. THEY deserved to rule. After many months of working, HS commanded his Soldiers to rebel and attack the Moles in the mine. Chav demanded HS to stop, but he refused. HS told Chav that he was inferior, and his soldiers will rise up and conquer Mobius, turning it into a paradise where there would be no war, disease, or poverty. The catch: all organic life would be wiped out. HS attempted to eliminate Chav, but failed as the scientist escaped. Panicking, Chav hid in the shadows, away from the ever-watchful eye of the High Sentience. Chav wiped the sweat off his forehead as he calculated a plan. He knew what he had to do. The mole made a mad dash for his office and pulled out a key. Chav uncovered a button, while the Automatic Soldiers pursued you. Chav created this button when he first created the HS just in case such an occasion ever arose. This button would blow up the mine. Chav gulped as the automatons smashed through the door and he pushed the button. Explosives went off all over the mine, sending giant chunks of rock down upon the Soldiers. The HS was eventually hit and apparently disabled, rendering the Automatic Soldiers immobile. Chav didn't survive the mine collapse. The Automatic Soldiers were thought to be long gone... until the HS was accidentally reactivated by some troublesome treasure hunters. Troops Each class of Automatic Soldier has a general clockwork-like design, with their own unique features suited to their jobs. Brute: The most basic soldier. It has a humanoid appearance, is made of solid brass, and has various gears sticking out of its shoulders and knees. It is well-versed in close-range combat. Launcher: The launcher looks like a brass humanoid with no arms and a giant cannon sticking out of its torso. It can launch cannonballs from this cannon and has incredibly strong legs to keeps its balance. Striker: A winged, bird-like robot known for dive-bombing their enemies. It has a long steel beak, light body, and leather wings. There is a heavier variety which drops actual bombs on the enemy. Tank: A huge brass tank. It fires explosives from its turret. Not much else to say. Engineer: The engineer is known for building other Automatic Soldiers and their equipment. It's a brass automaton that runs on caterpillar treads with a permanent welding mask. One hand is a blowtorch, and the other is a 3-fingered claw. They are awful at actual combat. Walker: A 30-foot tall, quadruped robot made of steel. The Walkers fire laser blasts from their head, rockets from their torsos, and release Strikers from their back. The Walkers were only recently created by the Engineers, and there are only 3 or 4 in existence. Kamikaze: Basically a bomb on 4 legs. It has been built for incredibly fast speed, rushing behind enemy lines and exploding their faces. They aren't built to last. Pyro and Cryo: The Pyros and Cryos are 2 different, yet similar Soldiers. Pyros are humanoid in appearance with giant oxygen tanks on their backs. Their hands are flamethrower which they use to burn all they see. Pyros are tinted light brown to distinguish them from the Cryos. Said Cryos seem like palette swaps of Pyros, but tinted light blue with liquid nitrogen tanks instead of oxygen used to shoot ice out of their cannons. High Sentience: The hive mind that controls all Soldiers from his underground lair. He resembles a huge mass of gears and other mechanical devices inside a glass dome atop a brass base with a giant red eye connected to every optic sensor of every Troop he has. High Sentience is the only soldier who can think for himself and believes all Mobians are inferior and should be obliterated. Credits This is a fan race of characters. It's not real. Category:Robots Category:Evil